Daddy's Little Girl is Ruining Daddy's House
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Which is a rental and he doesn't even own it, and he wanted his deposit back. Quentin tries to get use to the fact that not only is his 27 year old daughter who he thought was dead is back to living with him but also her assassin girlfriend was living there too.


Quentin was still waking up in the middle of the night expecting to hear Sara screaming or breaking something, he had gotten so use to it the silence felt weird. He found himself making more late night snacks to try and help him sleep. He exited his room and walked down the stairs, passing the woman on the couch reading, when it first happened he worried that maybe she and Sara had a fight, but when she explained that once Sara falls asleep no matter how she read, she tried e readers with different brightness and books with small lights, it still woke Sara up and no one wanted to be near Sara when she was woken before she was ready.

"What are you reading this time?" He still found it weird that Sara was dating a woman who read long, smart books in different languages. She would read books he only heard Dinah rant on about from other professor's reading lists.

"The Kite Runner." She answered turning a page.

"Hey, I've heard about that one. It's about this guy who watches his friend get raped." That was all he could remember from Laurel telling him about it. Why she thought he would want to read a book about a little boy getting raped he had no idea.

"That is a basic description about the first third of the book I suppose." She remembered trying to explain Plato's Republic to Quentin one night and knew it was near impossible how Dinah didn't pull her hair out she would never know. At least Sara paid enough attention to retain the 'boring information' for a week.

"Think that really happened?"

"High Society males raping lowly _servants_, yes Quentin I think that it happened more than anyone thinks." She gave up reading knowing that if Quentin has questions he wouldn't stop talking until he had all the answers.

Quentin was about to talk but was interrupted when Sara came down the stairs pouting and wrapped herself in a blanket from the bed. She went straight to Nyssa on the couch and laid herself down on her lap started to nuzzle the side of her neck. "Woke up you were gone." Sara mumbled.

"I wanted to read but I didn't want to wake up you."

"Didn't work."

"I know."

"Come back to bed."

"I will."

"Now."

"I'm trying to get your dad to read The Kite Runner." It was at this time that Sara noticed her father wasn't too far away.

"Don't, it's depressing."

"How would you know?" Nyssa asked the blonde who was already half asleep.

"You told me about it to try and make me read it with you. You said it would change me view on life. I said something dirty in response which I will not repeat in front of my father."

"Thanks for that." Quentin was painfully aware that his daughter was sexually active and when he came home to find a trail of clothes leading from the front door to the couch or table he really wished he did not let Sara move in with him and tell her that she could not move out until she could afford a good apartment in a safe neighbourhood. All he wanted now was the time when he had no idea she was having sex. He missed those times. They were shattered when a month after the boat sunk, Laurel in an angry burst yelled at him and pointed out that Sara was a slut, had been since she fucked Danny Morgan in the boy's bathroom in middle school. Of course she ran off with Oliver to fuck him too.

"You need to read more than those trashy magazines."

"I do…"

"No you don't."

"I also read non trashy ones."

"Let's go to bed." Nyssa picked Sara up in her arms knowing the blonde was not going to walk herself back up those stairs. She handed the book to Quentin. "Read it. You won't regret it."

"It'll make you wanna shot yourself, don't." Sara mumbled her arms wrapped around her neck.

"Goodnight you two."

"'Night Daddy." Sara shifted a bit before falling back asleep.

…

The next morning Quentin was woken up by loud banging and he prayed it was from sex. He hoped that the pair of assassins in the next room which included his baby girl were not having sex, but were sparing…or something like that. Anything else but sex.

"Harder!" Nyssa shouted and was followed with another loud bang and a grunt. "Faster!" More bangs closer together, more grunting closer together.

"Not sex, not sex, not sex." He chanted going downstairs deciding to head into work early. He was not ready for this shit.

The he stopped in his tracks when the noises stopped and the door was opened. "Dad do you mind picking up some vodka for me?"

"Sure sweetie." He was trying to think of reasons why she would be as sweaty as she was.

"The vanilla flavor please!" Nyssa added before pulling Sara back in the room.

"I'm not okay with this….but she is better than Queen." He had his hand on the front door knob and froze when he heard an even louder crash, but this one sounded like it came from his room.

"You need to pick up supplies to fix a wall too!" Nyssa added. "Sara went through it…."

"It's Nyssa's fault!"

"You didn't block!"

"…It was so much cheaper living alone…" He muttered before finally going to work. Not wanting to think about how his daughter just went through her wall all the way through to his. It was a good thing it was a new house that didn't have brick between the walls.


End file.
